One of the highest priorities of the Simmons Cancer Center is to efficiently translate scientific discoveries to the clinic in order to reduce cancer morbidity and mortality. U.T. Southwestem has a long tradition of excellence in the basic sciences and with the recent organization of well-defined Cancer Center programs, institutional scientists are responsible for some of the most important recent advances in translatable cancer biology. Early phase Investigator-initiated translational research trials require significant regulatory, data management and research nursing resources that are not always available through traditional mechanisms in a timely fashion. Protocol-specific research support provides a mechanism for rapidly translating institutional cancer science to the clinic. These funds are intended to support the programmatic priorities of the Simmons Cancer Center. Criteria used to assess suitability for Protocol-Specific Research support include: 1. Investigator-initiated feasibility/Phase I or pilot trial with exceptional scientific merit 2. The trial must meet one or more of the following criteria: a. The agent or concept to be tested is a product of U.T. Southwestern preclinical science. b. The trial will generate data required for external peer-reviewed funding or for development into a larger, multi-institutional phase II or III trial. c. The trial promotes significant interaction between basic and clinical scientists to achieve important correlative objectives. Priorities for this funding are communicated to the Disease Oriented Teams (DOTs) through the bi-monthly DOT leaders meetings and to the Program Leaders at their bi-monthly meetings. Information flows both directions at these meetings as DOT leaders can vet investigator initiated protocol ideas and Program leaders can promote agents or molecules ready for clinical evaluation. Individual DOTs are encouraged to develop and refine protocol concepts responsive to the Cancer Center priorities and to seek feedback from the Associate Director for Clinical Research early in the development process.